User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Archives *First archive Archiving }} Affiliation(s) Section :Done. See: Autolance.| }} Header Template :That is just text to test how it would look on a real page. I'll try testing some other things on it too. ::I am almost finished with the template. Its use can be see at Marth. What do you think of it? Are there any changes I should make? :::Ok. I'll check in with User:Dubya Scott and then add it to all the pages. Later on we'll need to go through each page and set it up, though luckily we already should go through each page, especially with the few links to ROM sites which we should remove.| }} Re:Pokémon GS 2 }} Fan expansion :No. I mean like pages on things like serebii.net, and Pokemon Tower Defense. People wouldn't just be able to add what ever they wanted, there would be guidelines on what would and wouldn't be allowed. This like this would actually have to be big and well known. I think it would also help this wiki's view on Nintendo expand to its fans as well. There would obviously be some kind of template denoting the page as something fan-made. But I think it should also help us get more known and connected to other Nintendo fan communities.| }} Ben Program }} Change to "Cite web" }} Walkthrough }} Re:'Crat }} Re:Categories :That sounds good.| }} Information Gateway‎‎ :I made some changes to it, and now it should work the same in monobook as oasis| .}} Category system :Though I wonder if there is any way to separate those categories from the others, as it kinda clogs it up on some pages, like Harvest Goddess. Do you have ideas to help that? ::I just thought of something, I'll try it now. :::I finished a set of templates that make it look better, it's a bit complicated so I might not explain it very well, and example for them is Harvest Goddess. First you use Template:Character Cat to add the categories to the page, the categories will be hidden later, but it will display them instead in a collapsible box by listing the games which are linked to the categories. Then you use Template:Char Cat to make the category pages, which along with doing the wording and all that also hides the category so that it only appears in the box, and does clutter up the category box. What do you think of it? :I also made some changes to how categories appear. I recommend that you turn on show hidden categories on you preferences and check out Iroha. What do you think of the changes? Also are there any other changes you would like me to make?| }} Award Ceremony }} Re:Sega Wiki :Sure I can help with the CSS, though sadly I don't know much about Sega, so I can't help much with the content. ::Try adding this code to User:Conker's Bad Fur Day/wikia.css ‎on that wiki. (hopefully it will work.) div#bodyContent { background:#FFFFFF; } ::It should fix it for yourself until it can be fixed for the entire wiki. On a separate note, what browser do you use? Add this code to the same page. (make sure to do a hard refresh (F5)) h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6 { color:#000000; } | }} Super Mario Bros. 3 enemy pictures Thanks for taking away those magnifying glasses that were on some of those pictures I uploaded on the Super Mario Bros. 3 page. How do you take those little magnifying glasses off those pictures anyway?The BitMaster (talk) 20:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'll go ahead and edit those pictures.The BitMaster (talk) 21:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) First Annual Nintendo Wiki Awards Ceremony (Form) :Whoops, sorry I forgot.| }} Site Redesign :I've also done a redesign of the monobook skin. What do you think of it?| }} Re: Thanks No problem, glad to be helping you guys out. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:33, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Forums }} Re: Walkthroughs :I think I have an idea. It would be a new "wiki" to go along with the Nintendo Wiki called Nintendo Rescoures. It would be a restricted wiki made on another wiki hosting site so that editing can be restriceted to preapproved editors, and it would be basic rescources from Nintendo games. (Quotes, conversations, walkthroughs, etc.) It would be basic rescources that could be cited and used as is. And since the editing could be resticted, there would be no problems with false information being added as we would screen each editor before they can edit it. I think we would be able to get some editors for it since it is simple information entry that anyone can do. I think it may also help to get some publicity as other may cite it as well. What do you think?| }} When do you think I could have another promotion?CartmanCop (talk) 19:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I do, I add Images to this Wiki all the time!CartmanCop (talk) 20:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Wiki :Sure. Also I am currenly inquireing to Wikia to see if they will host Nintendo Rescources. ::It depends who ends up hosting it, hopefully Wikia will, that way people won't need to make new accounts for it, and that way it will be easier to transfer over the CSS and it will use all the same features as well.| }} Nintendo Resources, Hosting Situation :Sure. Remind me in a few days and I will work on getting that set up. Right now I am starting to work on Nintendo Resources, since I haven't gotten any replies. ::I got some good work done on Nintendo Resources. I finished one page, Paper Airplane Chase. I also made Template:NR_Cite here on the Nintendo Wiki to help with referencing NR.| }} Game Boy Color Wiki Hey Conker! I see you've created a wiki! How do I join?The BitMaster (talk) 20:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Oops, I didn't see that Create Account thing 'till it was to late. You don't have to create an account for me.The BitMaster (talk) 20:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) SSB Top Characters }} Game Boy Color Wiki Pictures How do you add pictures?The BitMaster (talk) 18:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Series enemy categories :I don't mean to get rid of the categories, but to put them in master categories like this. ::>>Mario series :::>>>Mario enemies ::::>>>>Enemies in Super Mario Bros.| }} Re:I was thinking :Yep, though I just don't think we should look like we are using too much content from Wikipedia. ::Yep. Also I've started working on a system for Pokémon TCG cards. You can see it at Pokémon TCG Base Set.| }} Papa image Could please put a picture of Papa from Super Mario Wiki on its page? CartmanCop (talk) 15:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Super Mario Wiki is blocked on my School's Laptop, so I can't get it CartmanCop (talk) 15:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Ben 2.0 :I haven't added many functions to it but right now it can #Give the code for a simple Infobox CVG - Command: "Infobox CVG" #Give the "é" in Pokémon - Command: "e" #Give the code for a simple Head Template - Command: "head" #Give the code for a simple Credit system - Command: "credits" | }} Re:GBC Wiki Help :You just need to add an image to this wiki for it and add it to the affiliates section of the main page. ::Hmmm... I took a look at it and I'm not sure why it isn't working. I know it is something wrong with that specific entry, and not a problem with the area running out of space.| }} Super Mario Kart Manual Hey, I know you're just trying to help, but I made the Super Mario Kart manual in the slide show form because that's what Rocketslime suggested, so I'm just letting you know so you don't get mad at me for making all the manuals I upload be in the slide show form. Jumpman98 (talk) 20:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's 2012 Community Choice Awards }} First Annual Nintendo Wiki Awards Ceremony }} Wikia Gaming Alliance :So far only the Pokemon Wiki and the Nintendo Wiki are set to be in the alliance once I get it ready, then I will start asking other wikis if they want to join. ::The alliance is now up (http://wga.wikia.com/wiki/WGA_Wiki) And I have added its footer to the main page. What do you think of the alliance's wiki? I also have started working on an invitation that I will send to the admins of some gaming wikis, inviting them to join the alliance. (here) What do you think of the invitation? Is there anything I should include or re-word?| }} Re:GBApedia logo }} Game Manuals Hey dude, I don't remember if I got back to you on this subject. You posted that message the same week my granddad died so that week was pretty much a blur and I just now noticed that you had messaged me. I'd like to thank you for giving me that link to that free manual website. I think it might have more manuals than the site I was using. About that pdf converter, I've been using zamzar.com. I've been using pdf to jpg, but if you want me to, I can convert the manuals to png from now on. Just get back to me about this OK? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 19:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, could you send me the link to that pdf converter you were talking about? The max size for converting files on zamzar.com is 100mb and I'll need a highter max if I'm going to start uploading Nintendo Power Magazines. If it doesn't have a higher max, you don't need to bother giving me the link.Jumpman98 (talk) 20:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Dear fellow wiki member, I have found that Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door's page has an incomplete story section. The game ends after 8 chapters are completed, but the page's plot/story section ends at the end of chapter 7. Please ask another to complete the story section. I would but I have not finished the game yet. Batfreeze (talk) 00:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Project Hylian Creed Hello Conker's Bad Fur Day, I am Tim. I am the last day start with a petition on Change.org and a webpage on Facebook, I call this action Project Hylian Creed. For more clearly about this, for the webpage on Facebook, you can click here and for the petition on Change.org itself, you can click here. Anyway, I want to ask you for your help with this. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC)